pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
George Washington University Program
George Washington University Program The George Washington University Hospital *371 beds *17,016 inpatient admissions *86,414 outpatient visits a year *The emergency department is a Level I Trauma Center seeing 71,242 patients a year. *Over 810 physicians on the hospital medical staff *Nursing staff of over 713 *Statistics are based on 2010. Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program 'Program Director' *Elsie Lee, M.D. 'Other Notable Faculty' *Dr. Donald Karcher *Dr. Louis DePalma *Dr. John Keiser *Dr. Sana Tabbara *Dr. Robert Jones *Dr. Arnold Schwartz *Dr. Patricia Latham *Dr. Michael Stamatakos *Dr. Katy Rezaei *Dr. Lysandra Voltaggio *Dr. Samantha Easley *Dr. Alejandro Luina *Dr. Norris Nolan *Dr. Min-Ling Liu *Dr. Edina Paal *Dr. Robert Dufour *Dr. Jack Lichy *Dr. Edward Wong *Dr. Christine Reyes 'Program Info' *ACGME Accredited? Yes *Sponsors Visas? J-1 only *Allows External Electives? How many? Yes, 4 months *Number of residents (per year / total): 3-4/ year (15 total) *Vacation Time (annually): 3 weeks *Core rotations done at which hospitals? How many core rotations at each hospital? *GWU Hospital: 13 months Surgical pathology, 3 months Cytopathology, Autopsy assigned by a rolling roster over the full training period of each resident, 3 months Microbiology/ Serology/ Immunology, 4 months Hematopathology, 2 months Clinical Chemistry ( VAMC on Thursdays), 3 months Transfusion Service/ Coagulation, 1 month Molecular Diagnostics and Flow Cytometry,1 month Lab Management and Informatics ( GW and VAMC); *VAMC: 3 months Autopsy (with shared cytopathology and surgical pathology frozen section responsibilities) , 4 months Surgical Pathology (with dermatopathology component), 4 months Senior Clinical Pathology; *OCME, DC: 1 month Forensic Pathology, *CNMC: 1 month Pediatric Anatomic Pathology, 1 month Pediatric Clinical Pathology/ Lab Medicine *Average work hours on surg path? 80 hours/ week; 60-70 hrs/week *Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes, during elective rotations *AP Call Schedule: Surg Path- 1 weekend/ month, FS resident covers night call that day until 9:30 pm, no after hours call when on surgicals *CP Call Schedule avg. 5 weeks/ year (5 pm to 8 am friday evening to friday morning- 1 week consecutive) combined with AP after hours call: autopsy (very rare), frozen sections and intraoperative consults (infrequent), CP calls light, manageable Comment 1 *Date Posted: 10/2011 Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? Yes *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes *Adequate AP Teaching? Yes *Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Pros: Attendings very knowledgeable and friendly, four of months of electives, great location and good weather, rotate at GWU, VA, and CNMC (AP/CP Pediatrics) and Medical Examiner's Cons: Little exposure to Gyn tumors and soft tissue tumors, medical kidney sent out as of 10/19/14, seeing more gyn oncology and plans for renal and pancreas transplant service to begin Nov. 2014. Comment 2 *Date Posted: Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? Yes *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes *Adequate AP Teaching? Yes *Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Pros: Cons: Comment 3 (Posted September 2012) Residency Program Name: GWU - George Washington University Residency Program Director: Elsie Lee Number of residents (per year / total): 15 Visas Sponsored: Pros: AP/CP - all 4 years; 3 sites: GWU, VA, Children's Regional Hospitals Cons: Average work hours on surgical path? Varies according to workload, but start times range from around 7:30 to 10 am and days end by 9:30 (usually by 8 pm), with previewing rarely requiring more time Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Famous Faculty: Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? Yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes (3 PAs as of this year) Adequate AP Teaching? Yes, however it varies on surgical path depending on the cases distributed to the residents Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: Surgical Path; Cytology CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Not sure Cytopathology Fellowship 'Fellowship Program Director' *Dr. Sana Tabbara 'Other Notable Faculty' *Dr. Katayoon Rezaei *Dr. Stephanie Barak 'Program Info' *ACGME Accredited? Yes *Accepts CAP Standardized Application? Yes *Sponsors Visas? J-1 only *Length of program (1 or 2 years): 1 year *Number of fellows per year: 1 *Vacation Time (annually): 3 weeks *Average work hours: 50 hours/ week *Call Schedule: 2 nights/ month and 1 weekend/ month 'Comment 1' Date Posted: Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? Yes *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes *Adequate Teaching? Yes Pros: Cons: 'Comment 2' Date Posted: Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Adequate Teaching? Pros: Cons: 'Comment 3' Date Posted: Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Adequate Teaching? Pros: Cons: Pediatric Pathology Fellowship Surgical Pathology Fellowship 'Fellowship Program Director' *Dr. Sana Tabbara 'Other Notable Faculty' * 'Program Info' *ACGME Accredited? No *Accepts CAP Standardized Application? Yes *Sponsors Visas? J-1 only *Length of program (1 or 2 years): 1 year *Number of fellows per year: 1 *Vacation Time (annually): 3 weeks *Average work hours: 60 hours/week *Call Schedule: 2 nights/ month and 1 weekend/ month 'Comment 1' Date Posted: Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? Yes *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes *Adequate Teaching? Yes Pros: Cons: 'Comment 2' Date Posted: Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Adequate Teaching? Pros: Cons: 'Comment 3' Date Posted: Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Adequate Teaching? Pros: Cons: